1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable power supply. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable power supply that incorporates a generator driven by an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable power supplies such as power generators that incorporate a generator driven by an engine are popular for various uses. Although the power generators are convenient and useful, the internal combustion engine can be noisy and can bother an operator of the power generator or persons around the power generator. Various covers or shrouds can be used to minimize the noise generated by the power generator; however, allowing sufficient air to pass through the cover to cool and to dissipate the heat from the engine and other components can be difficult. Insufficient cooling air can also heat fuel stored in a fuel tank that is also located under the cover, which can affect engine performance.